konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21
Another Gash '(もうひとりのガッシュ, ''Mō Hitori no Gasshu) is the 21st episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on August 31, 2003. Overview Kiyomaro and Gash gather more information to uncovering details of Gash's past as they travel to the same forest that Gash was first found in. When they locate the same spot of the explosion that took place there six months ago, unusual things begin to happen that cause Gash to suddenly remember the events that had taken place there. Plot During the night, a big party is hosted in honor of Gash 'and 'Kiyomaro's heroism of rescuing all the hostages that were kept in Hobark Castle. As everyone in the party is seen enjoying themselves, Kiyomaro sits outside with his father, Seitaro, where he explains to him the details of the battle to decide king. With this information in mind, Seitaro speculates that Gash may have been left wounded in the forest due to encounters from other demons. Kiyomaro also adds that may have been where Gash had lost his memories and plans on going there with Gash to investigate and possibly restore his memories there. While Seitaro can't be present with them when they go, he mentions he'll draw up a map for them to help them get to that forest. As Seitaro gets up, he mentions about an urban legend that fairies supposedly haunt that forest. While he initially thought it was only just a rumor, Seitaro feels confident that it may possibly be demons in that forest instead and urges Kiyomaro to be careful. The next day, Gash and Kiyomaro can be seen slowly walking up a hill to get to the village that leads to the forest. When the two of them finally make it to the top, they realize that all that's left for them is to make it past the village and they'll soon be in the forest. In the village, all seems well and quiet as the two of them walk through until Kiyomaro starts noticing some of the villagers immediately shutting their windows and hiding at the sight of them. Just as the two of them stop and wonder what could be going on, a dog is seen barking at them and two other villagers appear. When the two villagers see Gash, they immediately flee in a panic. While Kiyomaro seems to have figured out that the villagers ran in fear of Gash, Gash seems convinced that they must have been excited to see him. Kiyomaro eventually disregards this and both he and Gash continue walking to their destination. Just as Kiyomaro and Gash arrive at the entrance to the forest, a bus drives by just past them. Suddenly, Gash finds himself being choked and punished by Tio who is apparently upset at something he had done. Seeing that even Gash doesn't know what had he done, Kiyomaro turns to''' Tio's '''bookkeeper, Megumi, for answers. Megumi then tells Kiyomaro about Tio and Gash's incident that took place as they were on the way past the forest. In a flashback, Megumi and Tio sit off to the side relaxing on their last day of shooting in England. As Tio sits back, excited to return to Japan, Tio notices a shadowy figure that resembles Gash standing off in the distance hidden within the forest. When Tio gets up to wave and call at "Gash", the shadowy figure eventually leaves without saying a word to her which caused Tio to become upset at this rude encounter. Hearing this story confuses Kiyomaro as he explains that Gash couldn't have been there because he and Gash just got to the forest just now. As Kiyomaro thinks on how this could be possible, he suddenly remembers the information Robnos had left for them just as he was about to disappear about a mysterious Gash look-alike he had seen in England. Tio eventually stops hurting Gash when she learns from Megumi and Kiyomaro that the "Gash" she had seen must have been a look-alike that Kiyomaro and Gash are trying to investigate. Tio then gets the idea that she and Megumi should tag along with Kiyomaro and Gash to help them find and defeat the Gash look-alike. Megumi is reminded however that she has to leave and can't join them. Despite Tio's protests, she's brought back into the van with Megumi and the two of them head off but wish both Gash and Kiyomaro the best of luck in their investigation. As Kiyomaro and Gash wander through the forest, Kiyomaro warns Gash to be careful as the forest may be dangerous. Hearing no response, Kiyomaro turns around and sees that Gash had disappeared from his sight and calls out to him. Meanwhile, Gash finds himself at an impasse with a snake who starts to frighten him. The situation does not improve when a squirrel leaps from a tree branch onto Gash's arm to bite him. Gash suddenly remembers of the toy that Seccoro had given to him and uses it to his advantage to try and scare off the snake in front of him. Unfortunately for Gash, the noise created when he blows into the toy ends up attracting more snakes around him which then frighten him enough to start running from them. He then runs into a mysterious figure who then takes him away. Kiyomaro soon hears Gash's screams ring out through the forest but soon following Gash's scream is a voice he doesn't recognize and starts to think it may be another demon. As Kiyomaro runs off to the source of the screaming, he sees from the top of the trees Professor D'artagnan in a fairy costume swinging away on a vine with Gash in his arm. Kiyomaro instantly recognizes this man as the same man he had seen back in the university who he saw wearing a fish costume. Kiyomaro frantically chases the two of them and manages to catch and stop D'artagnan in his tracks. Kiyomaro confronts D'artagnan for his antics to which D'artagnan denies Kiyomaro's claims that he was kidnapping Gash and explains that he had come to Gash's rescue when he was confronted by snakes. This confuses Kiyomaro at first, but D'artagnan goes on to talk about an explosion that occurred in the forest around six months ago and since then, he has been patrolling the the forest since then and confirms he is the fabled "fairy" of the forest from the rumors. While D'artagnan answers all of Kiyomaro's questions about him and his identity, minus any details on why he wears a fairy costume, he eventually becomes serious and asks Kiyomaro about why he's here in the forest. Kiyomaro answers that he's there to investigate some things then asks D'artagnan about the mentioned forest explosion to which D'artagnan agrees to show them where it is. Following the path that D'artagnan showed them, Gash and Kiyomaro soon stumble upon the forest explosion where there appears to be a large crater in the scorched ground surrounded by a clearing of toppled over trees. When Kiyomaro asks Gash if he remembers anything, he sees Gash visibly shaking in fear and only able to say that he's feeling very scared of the place. When Kiyomaro tries to calm Gash down and suggest that they'll leave right away, Gash suddenly begins to glow with a bright golden light and becomes unable to respond to Kiyomaro's calls while in this state. As the golden light begins to glow stronger, Kiyomaro's backpack, containing Gash's red spell book begins to glow as well. The golden light eventually becomes too strong for Kiyomaro to keep his eyes open any longer and the light grows strong enough to illuminate the entire forest. Eventually however, the light begins to fade away and things appear to have return to normal. Kiyomaro gets up from the ground, having been knocked down from the golden aura, and initially sees that Gash appears to be sitting very still but appears to be totally blank in his expression. When Kiyomaro shakes him back into reality, he checks to make sure Gash still recognizes him which he does. Gash then informs Kiyomaro that he suddenly remembers this forest and begins to tell him about what he remembers about it. Gash tells Kiyomaro all about how he used to live in that forest when he was unable to at first find a human partner when he first arrived in the Human World. While his days would be spent playing with the animals, at night, he was all alone too afraid to sleep and was only ever able to sleep once the sun was up. One fateful night however, Zeon, Gash's mysterious look-alike, and his partner''' appear before him. Gash, not knowing who they are, at first asks if they wanted to be his friends and even offers them acorns he had gathered. Zeon, angry at Gash, swats this offering away and reveals that all this time trying to find him, he had constantly been thinking about how much he hated him and was aggravated at the thought of him everyday. Zeon then orders his partner to cast their first spell, '[[Zakeru|''Zakeru]], which hits Gash at point blank. Gash, now severely injured, lays on the ground as Zeon then decides to burn Gash's book. Zeon however suddenly had a change of plans as he realizes an even better idea on what to do with Gash. He decides that a better way to punish and torment Gash is to take away all of his memories of the Demon World '''as he realizes just burning his book would only just allow Gash to reunite with his family back home. By taking away his memories, he can have Gash suffer needlessly in this ongoing battle without ever understanding why. Just as Zeon prepares to take away Gash's memories, the morning light begins to shine through the forest and Gash is then able to see his face where he can clearly see that Zeon looks identical to him. Gash then concludes his story to Kiyomaro confirming that this demon had the same face as he does. When Kiyomaro asks if Gash can recall if this was someone he knew in the Demon World, Gash sadly admits that he doesn't recall and that's the full extent of what he can remember. Suddenly, Gash appears to have noticed something all of a sudden. Kiyomaro at first asks if Gash had remembered something from the Demon World, Gash informs him that D'artagnan is in the bushes behind him who had apparently listened in on Gash's story the whole time. Kiyomaro calls him out to demand what he's been doing there to which D'artagnan openly admits to have followed them then questions them about the golden light he had seen. While D'artagnan first assumes that Kiyomaro and Gash are the ones responsible for the explosion six months ago, Kiyomaro denies this claim. D'artagnan then goes on to demand to see what's in their backpack as he saw that it too had also was glowing bright. When Kiyomaro inspects the red spell book that's in his backpack, opening the book reveals a bright red light glowing from within where a new spell, ''Baou Zakeruga', had appeared. Despite still having many questions remaining, both Kiyomaro and Gash are still proud of the progress they have made in solving these mysteries. With newfound confidence, Kiyomaro and Gash are determined to find the one responsible for taking Gash's memories and will someday defeat them and have them return those memories back to him. From the tops of the trees unnoticed by anyone, Zeon watches Gash from afar judging their over-zealousness. He quietly comments on the hellish trials that will soon await them as the on-going battle to decide king will cause them to suffer even if they survive it. He then disappears from the tree tops unnoticed and without a trace. Features Characters by Appearance Locations *England **Village (Debut) **Forest * Japan (Flashback) ** Mochinoki City (Flashback) *** Mochinoki Harbor (Flashback) **** Mochinoki Port No.8 Warehouse (Flashback) Spells by Appearance *Zakeru Manga & Anime Differences * All appearances Suzume, Folgore, Canchome, Tio, Megumi, and Robnos have in this episode is entirely filler as neither of them have any involvement during these events in the manga. * The manga starts off showing Gash and Kiyomaro just arriving at the top of the hill overlooking the village and forest ahead of them. A flashback then shows the party that had taken place last night and Kiyomaro speaking with his dad at the time. In the anime, it starts off with the events at the party then shows Kiyomaro and Gash traveling to the forest the next day. * The events at the party are depicted slightly differently between the anime and manga. In the manga, Kiyomaro speaks with his father outside of the party before Seccoro notices that they, as well as Gash, are not inside for the party and has them come in since it's a party for them. Seitaro and Kiyomaro's conversation is briefly cut off due to this. In the anime, Gash stays inside for the party and Seitaro and Kiyomaro have their conversation on a bench outside. * Gash and Kiyomaro are never seen wandering the village that's just before the forest in the manga. All scenes of them walking through village is entirely filler. Censorship & Other Localization Differences * When Canchome is seen pouring a man a drink, this drink is originally supposed to be a lactic acid bacteria beverage. In the VIZ localization, this drink is instead referred to as chocolate milk. * The wine that Folgore drinks is re-colored to brown to match with the "chocolate milk" that Canchome is seen pouring. * In the original episode, the forest is rumored to be occupied with fairies whereas in the VIZ localization this is changed to spirits. * There are numerous censors of both the smoke that comes from D'artagnan's cigar and the cigar itself whenever such scenes are shown in the episode. This usually consists of the cigar smoke being removed or in one instance the cigar itself ends up being removed. * A minor scene where, after Gash thanks D'artagnan for saving him and his convinced he's a good person, tries to lift up part of the frills around D'artagnan's costume which causes him to become a little embarrassed. This moment was removed altogether in the VIZ localization and cuts to a shot of Kiyomaro instead. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:England Arc